highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire
Teleported away from Mordavia by Erasmus, the Prince of Shapeir now found himself in the wizard's home in Silmaria. There, the wizard explained that a nefarious plot was unfolding in the kingdom -- and that King Justinian had recently been assassinated. This was soon further explained in the Hall of Kings, where the Hero met Logos and found his old friend Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna. Here, they urged the Hero to enter the Rites of Rulership, and told him of the invasion by the Hesparian Mercenaries and the war that had begun with the Tritons. Afterwards, Rakeesh gave the Hero some of the equipment he had lost in the Lost City. *As a Paladin, the Hero agreed to create a Ring of Truth, and was given Justinian's Ring to accomplish this task. The Hero took a bit of time to explore the city -- discovering that Senor Ferrari had relocated there and done quite well for himself. He learned that Toro had become guildmaster of the Silmarian Adventurers Guild and that Elsa von Spielburg was also in town for the Rites. Salim Nafs and Julanar had established an apothecary in the city as well. Erasmus and Rakeesh, as well as the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid, had donated Drachmas to the Hero's Rites of Rulership entrance fund -- and, had paid for a room at Gnome Ann's Land Inn. The Hero entered the competition at the Arena -- which he would ultimately win. He also quickly befriended Wolfie and Shakra sah Tarna, and discovered the location of Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. *As a thief, the Hero robbed the First Bank of Silmaria. Twice. And robbed an abandoned house on Nob Hill, as well as entering the Chief Thief Contest -- as the former chief thief had been assassinated. *As a paladin, fighter, or wizard, the Hero investigated the robbery of the First Bank of Silmaria. Finding Arestes guilty, he had the thief arrested. **Learning of the man's desire to have his missing arm healed, the Paladin spoke with Julanar. She agreed to heal the man's arm. As he began his adventures, he recovered Sarra's Basket for the Katta merchant, and found Pegasus Feathers for Salim. He brought Hippocrene Water to Famous Adventurer, reinvigorating the old man. From F.A., he learned how to construct a flying machine and how to swim. He also became a student of Science Island. When Gnome Ann Agrama expressed concern over her mortgage to Ferrari, the Hero promised to help. To that end, he told her about Wolfie -- who Gnome Ann hired to paint the inn. Eventually, the Hero entered the Rites. The rites began with the Rite of Freedom. Each contestant chose to free one of the fishing villages from the Hesparian invaders. The Hero chose Naxos, and succeeded in freeing it. During the course of the Rite, Kokeeno Pookameeso was slain -- shattering the First Dragon Pillar. While engaged in this Rite, Andre expressed his dream of becoming a healer. The Hero spoke to Julanar, who agreed to take him on as an apprentice. *The Hero may have freed all of the fishing villages, rather than just Naxos. The second rite was the Rite of Conquest. The competitors were challenged to recover the shield of General Claudius. At this time, Ugarte expressed to the Hero that he had uncovered some valuable information. When the two met to discuss this, however, the assassin appeared and attempted to slay Ugarte. The Hero narrowly managed to save Ugarte. The Hero hired Andre to ferry him to Sifnos, there he infiltrated the Sifnos Fort and battled the mercenaries, ultimately defeating General Claudius and taking his shield -- winning the Rite. While he was gone, however, Magnum Opus had been assassinated -- his blood breaking apart the Second Dragon Pillar. The Hero also discovered that his friend Erasmus had been drugged into a coma while he was gone. The third rite, the Rite of Valor, sent the remaining competitors to face the Hydra. Before the Rite could truly even begin, the assassin struck down Rakeesh -- who was only saved by the Hero's intervention. Working with Elsa von Spielburg, the Hero defeated the monster. *The Hero may have allowed Elsa to keep the Hydra's Teeth, thus giving her the victory for this Rite. On Hydra Island, the Hero found goo made from burning sap and rope, both of which he could use to build a flying machine. This proved to be important since the next Rite, the Rite of Destiny, sent the competitors to the Isle of Delos to speak with the Sibyl there. Once he reached the island, he danced with the Dryads of Delos. *As a wizard, the Hero received a piece of magical wood for this action. He visited the Sibyl, where not only did he learn his fortune but he also found a black lotus and the rhyme to open the gate to Hades. The Hero returned to Silmaria, giving the lotus to Salim who found it was a central ingredient in the unknown poison of the assassin. *Shakra created a staff for the wizard Hero. The Rite of Courage bade the competitors enter the depths of Hades and retrieve Styx water. By the time the Rite was announced, however, Shakra fell into a drug-indused coma -- just as Erasmus had. By now, four Dragon Pillars had also been shattered. The Hero opened the Gates of Hades and bribed Cerberus in order to enter. Deep inside, he found the River Styx and took some of the water with him. He also obtained some Lethe Water from the River Lethe. *The Paladin also have obtained Styx water for the Ring of Truth -- the final ingredient. The Hero also encountered the Guardian of the Dead, who offered the chance to restore Erana or Katrina to life. *The Hero may have saved Erana. *The Hero may have saved Katrina. *The Hero may have saved neither, and been granted an Amulet of Waterbreathing by the Guardian. The Hero returned to Silmaria, giving the Lethe Water to Salim to help treat the drugged wizards. Then, he returned to the Hall of Kings as the victor of the Rite. The next rite, the Rite of Peace, challenged the competitors to end the war with the Tritons. He learned much about Atlantis from Famous Adventurer, including that he had once had a relationship with Queen Hippolyta. *The Hero received an Amulet of Waterbreathing from either Erana or Katrina, if they were saved from death. The Hero journeyed to Atlantis, reaching the queen and negotiating peace. She gave the Hero a Peace Statue to commemorate the new treaty. *The Hero may have given the Peace Statue to Ferrari in return for Gnome Ann's Land Deed. Upon returning to Silmaria and sleeping in his room at Gnome Ann's Land Inn, Elsa von Spielburg mysteriously appeared in his room and awoke him. She confided that she suspected Minos was behind the plot against Silmaria. *Knowing of the thief's interest in the Blackbird, she invited the Hero to steal it from Minos. He did so, and had Wolfie make a copy of it. He traded the real blackbird to Ferrari for Gnome Ann's Land Deed -- then stole it back, replacing it with the fake. He then revealed to Arestes that he had the real Blackbird -- earning him a victory in the Chief Thief Contest. The Hero also discovered that Dr. Pretorius and Dr. Mobius were behind the drugs putting wizards into comas. When the next Rite began -- the Rite of Justice -- the competitors, now down just to Elsa and the Hero, were challenged to bring the villain behind the plot to justice. Elsa visited the Hero's room once more, alerting him that she was certain to find evidence against Minos -- just in case she did not return. *The Hero may have proposed to Erana, Katrina, Elsa, or Nawar by this point. The Hero was soon attacked by the assassin -- who he discovered was Bruno. The Hero slew the assassin, but was poisoned himself and only saved by Toro. At the Hall of Kings, the Hero told Logos of the suspicions against Minos and together, they coerced a confession from Minos -- who vanished before he could be apprehended. The Hero traveled to Minos Island and infiltrated the fortress. After freeing Elsa from imprisonment, the two defeated Minos' guards. Unwilling to accept defeat, Minos threw himself from a balcony -- killing himself, and breaking the Prophecy Stone -- thus releasing the Dragon of Doom. The Hero, Elsa, Toro, and Gort were magically summoned to fight the Dragon. After fixing the Dragon Pillar, the Dragon was ultimately slain. *Katrina or Erana may have joined in the battle. *The Hero or Gort may have sacrificed their life to help destroy the dragon. Real World Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire is the last installment of the Quest for Glory series. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia 5: Dragon Fire Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire